Su propio motivo
by EmzF
Summary: Porque quizás no sea el momento, no sea el lugar, ni mucho menos la situación. Pero de algo está seguro, esta vez no huirá, esta vez no escapará, ni la dejará escapar a ella. Esta vez luchará por el simple y único motivo que tiene aferrado a su mano.


**Disclaimer:**_ Nada de esto me pertenece, todo esto es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>Su propio motivo<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Muerte y destrucción.<em>

Con lentitud Ron pasea su vista alrededor, y es lo único que encuentra. Muerte y destrucción.

Columnas caídas, muros hechos pedazos, puertas convertidas en astillas, pequeños regueros de sangre y un sinfín de gritos ya silenciados hace tiempo. Todo está oscuro, demasiado oscuro, incluso cuando la luz atraviesa los derruidos muros. Es una oscuridad que sale de dentro, que sale de él, de su propia pérdida.

Jamás se le ocurrió pensar que la batalla, esa batalla, en la que todo se decidiría, la vida, la muerte, el bien, el mal, la supremacía o no de un mago de delirios de grandeza, se decidiría entre pasillos y aulas.

Aún puede ver los rayos verdes saliendo disparados, casi de una forma mecánica, de las varitas de los tantos y tantos mortífagos desprovistos de sus negras capuchas. ¿Para qué protegerse? Iban a ganar, todos lo sabían.

—¿Ron?

Incluso puede ver el cuerpo inerte de Fred, _Fred_, sin necesidad de cerrar los ojos. Con su siempre permanente sonrisa, puede escuchar su tono de burla al dirigirse a él, llamándole Ronnie, haciéndole enfadar, puede, puede…

—¿Ron?

Pero no puede, porque Fred ya no está.

—¿Ron?

Con brusquedad gira la cabeza. Es la tercera vez que Hermione le llama y él ni siquiera la escucha. Todo es demasiado confuso en esos momentos.

—Dime —Contesta a duras penas. Segundos después consigue escuchar su propia vez, como un eco repetido. Está mucho, _mucho_ más ronca de lo normal.

Hermione esboza lo que es un intento de sonrisa, tan sólo un intento, no lo consigue, y le toma de las manos. Están frías. Las manos de Ron son grandes, ásperas, con uñas mordidas, pero sobretodo, _cálidas_. Y en ese momento están frías, frías como témpanos de hielo sin vida, sin corazón.

—Deberíamos ir al Gran Comedor —Murmura ella en un sonido apenas audible—. Una taza de caldo no te vendría nada mal.

Ron niega casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. No quiere, _no puede_ ir al Gran Comedor, ver a su madre, a su padre, a sus hermanos, a Ginny llorar, recordar que Fred ya no estará. Necesita posponer ese momento el máximo tiempo posible, de verdad que lo necesita.

—Ron… —Suspira la chica—. Por favor.

—Hermione —Dice él en el mismo tono—. No.

—Pero…

—No puedo, Hermione —Susurra él volviendo la vista al frente—. No me obligues, _por favor_.

La escucha suspirar pesadamente, y comprende que ha ganado esa pequeña batalla personal en la que ambos juegan, su tira y afloja cotidiano y sin el que no se imagina vivir. Porque a esas alturas no se imagina vivir sin sus peleas, sin sus gritos, sin sus _"Haz los deberes de una vez, Ronald", _sin sus miradas de reproche o sus aires de marisabidilla. No se imagina vivir sin ella.

—Hermione —Murmura el chico sin desviar la vista de los trozos de roca, hechos pedazos, que descansan esparcidos por el suelo sin ningún miramiento.

Ella mira fijamente su perfil, su larga nariz, su cara cubierta de polvo, sus pecas prácticamente invisibles por culpa de la negruzca ceniza, su pelo pelirrojo, que aún después de todo lo pasado sigue siendo tan furiosamente rojo como siempre, rojo como el fuego.

Y no puede esbozar una pequeña, casi mínima, sonrisa, cuando uno de sus brazos se mueve, involuntariamente, para colocarle un mechón rebelde de pelo pelirrojo.

—Dime —Susurra con voz suave. No sabe por qué están hablando en ese tono de voz, al fin y al cabo, no hay nadie alrededor que pueda escucharles, pero tampoco le importa demasiado.

Él gira la cabeza para encontrarse con sus enormes ojos marrones, y algo, no sabe exactamente el qué, se remueve dentro de él. Todo es demasiado confuso, demasiado caótico.

—Hermione, yo… —Suspira sintiendo como una mano de la chica le acaricia el pelo con suavidad y la otra se mantiene firmemente agarrada a la suya, sin ninguna intención de dejarle caer—. Yo… —Balbucea.

—¿Tú…? —Le insta ella con un leve apretón en la mano.

—Yo —Contesta él cerrando con fuerza los ojos, como si con ese simple gesto todo lo malo pudiese desaparecer—. Maldición —Farfulla.

Hermione vuelve a esbozar un pequeño intento de sonrisa. No le gusta que Ron maldiga, para nada, pero no se lo dirá, no es el momento ni mucho menos el lugar. Ninguno de los dos necesita reprimendas, no ahora.

—Tú sabes lo que te quiero decir, ¿verdad? —Susurra Ron mirándola fijamente a los ojos, y Hermione se siente temblar—. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Ella le hace una última caricia en el pelo pelirrojo, ese pelo que tanto adora, y con lentitud se levanta del escalón en que ambos se encontraban sentados, sin desanclar ni un segundo sus manos unidas.

Se encuentra frente a él, ante su mirada escrutadora y penetrante. Se siente traspasada por ella.

—No es momento para ello —Murmura con lo que es un atisbo de sonrisa, justo antes de de agacharse y besarle en la frente cubierta de polvo y ceniza.

Nota sus labios cálidos, a pesar de estar cortados y resecos, sobre su frente fría y sudorosa. Nota como el calor vuelve a toda y cada una de sus extremidades, desde el dedo gordo de la mano izquierda hasta el meñique el pie derecho. Nota como los alborotados duendecillos de Cornualles vuelven a instalarse en la boca de su estómago. _La nota a ella_.

—Supongo —Contesta él.

Siente un pequeño tirón en su brazo. Hermione intenta levantarle con la intención de llevarle al Gran Comedor. _Ahora vas a tomar esa taza de caldo, Ronald,_ puede leer en su mirada.

Con un poco de esfuerzo se levanta del polvoriento escalón, la pierna le duele lo inimaginable, y la mira tomándose más tiempo del políticamente correcto.

Es preciosa.

Incluso cubierta de polvo, cenizas, sangre y demás cosas que no alcanza a identificar, es preciosa.

Incluso con esas horribles heridas, es preciosa.

Jamás dejaría de serlo.

Vuelve a notar cómo tironean su brazo, ni si quiera es consciente en qué momento han empezado a caminar. Sólo sabe que ahora las malgastadas puertas del Gran Comedor están entreabiertas ante ellos mientras Harry les mira con una ceja enarcada y una media sonrisa, claramente divertido por la situación.

Siente cómo Hermione aprieta más fuerte su mano, y él desea hacerlo también, pero no sabe por qué, no tiene fuerzas para ello.

De pronto ve como la sonrisa de de Harry de ensancha en un _ya era hora_.

_Idiota._ Piensa. _Yo no le digo nada cuando le mete la lengua hasta la campanilla a mi hermanita._

Porque quizás no sea el momento, no sea el lugar, ni mucho menos la situación. Pero de algo Ron está seguro, esta vez no huirá, esta vez no escapará, ni la dejará escapar a ella. Esta vez luchará, luchará por el simple y único motivo que tiene aferrado a su mano derecha, Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Bueno, havía ya algún tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí, escribiendo un <em>Ron&amp;Hermione<em>, y la verdad es que lo echaba bastante de menos.. ¡Son mi OTP por excelencia!

A lo que iba, este fic está claramente dedicado a **Lore Black Weasley**, por su cumpleaños, felicidaaaaaaades bonita :3 Espero que te me digas si ha merecido la pena el pedirlo en el foro, y yo el contestarlo.. (?) No seas muy cruel conmigo XDD

Bueno, no quiero enrollarme mucho, así que me despido ya. Aunque una cosa que no quede... ¡**Reviews por favor**!

Nos leemos en la próxima. Un beso.

—Virginia.


End file.
